Gardevoir
by Atcross26
Summary: Seth and his newly evolved Gardevoir decide to set out on their adventure after a long rest in Lavaridge Town. Seth wants to prove to his father that he has become powerful enough to beat him, but more importantly, he wants to show his lost first Pokemon that he is strong, and that it was a mistake to leave him. Can Gardevoir help him achieve this? PokeXHuman HumanXPoke
1. Love in Lavaridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**I know that Gardevoir are protective of their trainers, but this would be going to a whole new level.**

My Pokémon journey started out in Littleroot town. I'm just a normal guy; I got my Pokémon and set out on a journey just like any other Pokémon trainer. My first Pokémon was a Treecko. I was excited; I loved my Pokémon like nothing else. But, my Treecko had a bit of a personality. We fought plenty of wild Pokémon and trainers as we made our way to Petalburg city, which was where my father worked as a gym leader. However, on the final road to Petalburg, we lost against a strong trainer and my Treecko got fed up. I was too young to understand, but Treecko didn't want a weak trainer like me. It wanted to be partners with a strong trainer capable of taking it to the top.

I didn't want to go to the top. I wanted to go and have fun with my Pokémon and maybe win some battles. After the trainer left, laughing at me and mocking me for being weak, my Treecko did the unthinkable. When I tried to return it to its Pokéball, it slapped it away and ran off after the stronger trainer. I was left speechless. My new best friend had just ditched me for another trainer. I slumped to the ground less than a mile away from Petalburg.

To my dad, Pokémon and the relationship a trainer has with them is the most important thing in the world. I couldn't face him right after my Pokémon had left me for someone stronger. I started crying, not knowing what to do. That's when I felt something tugging on my shirt. I turned around, expecting someone else to be there to make fun of me, and found a small, white Pokémon with a big green helmet-looking head, that had a large red protrusion sticking out of it. It smiled at me, and put its hand to its mouth. I instantly felt better staring at its cute face. It let out an echoing coo and started hugging me. I picked it up and stood back up, realizing that this Pokémon wanted to help, and that it was perfect for me. I decided not to nickname it, partially because I didn't know whether it was male or female.

I took the Pokémon to my dad and he seemed pleased. He managed to inform me that my Ralts was a female. He believed that this was my first Pokémon, and Treecko was just a distant memory.

But that was all in the past. It's been years since then.

I wake up early. I sit up in the bed I'm sleeping in at the Lavaridge Pokémon center. Lavaridge is a town in the northwestern part of the Hoenn region that's very well known for its hot springs. It's a small town that doesn't see much activity and that's partially why I've been staying here for so long. It's been about two years since I started living here, and I've taken my sweet time on my journey. I started out when I was twelve, and I'm about sixteen now. Like I said, being the best isn't my goal, it's just to have fun and explore with my Pokémon. I've taken a while to get where I'm at now, but I feel like kicking it up a notch. I've decided that today is the day I start heading back to Petalburg, to battle my dad as a gym leader. He told me that in order to fight him, I had to get stronger and obtain a total of four badges before our battle. I don't care how long it takes, but my ultimate goal is to battle and defeat that trainer who my Treecko went off with.

I don't really like Pokéballs too much, and usually just let my Pokémon stay out of them unless we're traveling. I decided not to nickname any of my other Pokémon that I obtained after Ralts, who's recently become a Gardevoir.

Gardevoir looks at me with her serene red eyes from across the room. Suddenly I feel something in my head. It feels like another presence is there. And my mind starts projecting joyful, welcoming thoughts. She's saying good morning.

Ever since Gardevoir became a Gardevoir, her psychic powers have magnified enough to actually invade my head and project her feelings as a way of communication. I don't know what to think about it yet. It's nice, seeing as she can't talk and we have a way of communicating, but it's also strips me of any privacy that my mind would provide me. She can read my thoughts anytime she wants and it's only a matter of time before she finds something really private.

I smile weakly, and try to push her presence out of my head. I don't want her to know, but it is morning, and I've got a little bit of a thing going on down there. Her presence recedes and she levitates over to me and sits on the bed. Being so close, I can really admire her beauty. She never looked this beautiful as a Ralts or Kirlia. But becoming a Gardevoir has given her a very humanoid figure, and look about her. She's very elegant and refined now.

"How long have you been up?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, and yawning. I feel kind of awkward talking to her out loud. It's too bad I don't have psychic powers I could use to ask her mentally.

Pictures of early dawn flash through my head. I'm surprised.

"Why were you up so early?" I ask. Talking to her has made my issue down there soften. She looks down, a little sullen, and then pictures of ghost Pokémon fill my head. At first I don't understand.

"What does a Gengar have to do with anything?" I ask, curious. Another picture of that same Gengar shows up, this time with its eyes red and its arms up, using an attack. I finally get it.

"Oh, you were having nightmares?" I ask. She nods. I frown. "How come?"

Pictures of a Kirlia fill my mind, and then a feeling of remorse and longing overwhelm me. I shake it off, amazed by how much she can influence things in my head. I get it. She misses being a Kirlia. I guess that's normal. She only evolved a few days ago. I move out from under the covers and put my arm around her shoulders. She seems surprised and nervous even.

"It's okay. Being a Gardevoir means you're a lot more powerful, and now we can actually communicate with each other. I think it's great. I really like being able to know what's going through your head." I soothe her, my voice soft and understanding. Her face turns towards mine and feelings of gratitude and relief fill my head. I smile at her and find her smiling back. Something happens then and a feeling of… love starts boiling up inside me. It doesn't feel right though. I can't tell whether it's my own feeling or hers. Who ever's feeling it is, it makes me look at Gardevoir a whole new way. She doesn't look like a Pokémon. She doesn't act like a Pokémon. She acts like a person. The love feeling keeps building and then she puts her arm on my shoulder and my arm falls to her waist so it looks like we're dancing. Her body is so slender. It doesn't seem healthy how skinny she is. Her three pointy fingers grip my shoulder sharply, and it snaps me out of my trance.

"Ow, Gardevoir." I whine a bit, her pointy fingers digging into my skin. She looks at me sternly. Her red eyes seem like they're piercing my soul. She puts images of my hand on her waist and then her hand placed lightly on my shoulder, and then us dancing elegantly into my head. Once she releases me from her psychic grasp she lets off of my shoulder, and her eyes become less serious.

At first, I'm confused again. I don't really understand what she's trying to tell me with that montage. But then, I get it. She wants that for us. She wants us to be closer than before.

"You love me don't you?" I ask, softly, understandingly. Her face lights up with colors I've never seen on her. I smile. She's so cute.

"Okay, well if you want to dance, then let's dance." I suggest, standing up and pulling her up with me. She puts her hand to her mouth and silently giggles. She then shows me mentally a picture of me in my underwear and I look down.

"Oh. Well, maybe I should get dressed first." I say, laughing.

When I'm taking a shower, I think about what I had just found out. My Gardevoir loves me? I could just be reading too much into this, maybe she just means that she loves me in a friend for life kind of way. Or that she loves me like family. There are a lot of different ways to express love. I can't help but wonder if she actually loves me though. If she did, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise. It would be weird though. I mean, I've heard that Gardevoir are protective of their trainers, but this would be going to a whole new level. I start thinking about how it would work between us. I've never heard of a person and Pokémon relationship. I'm sure a lot of people would take offense to that. And speaking of being together, does she even have…parts…that are… compatible with mine?

I turn off the shower and slide open the curtain with a lot on my mind. When I start to step out, I notice Gardevoir sitting on the toilet. She's not using it, just sitting.

"Ahh! Jeez, Gardevoir!" I jump back and cover my junk. I hide behind the curtain. "What are you doing in here?"

She plays back the series of images she did when she was trying to tell me she loved me, and then shows a feeling of longing. She missed me.

"Okay, I get it, you missed me. But couldn't you have waited until I was out of the bathroom?" I ask, still hiding behind the curtain. She looks at me more sternly and plays back the thoughts I was thinking in the shower about us being together as a couple, and then shows the same feeling of longing. That proves it. She wants an actual relationship. I sigh.

"Can we talk about this when I'm not naked?" I ask, nervously. She cocks her head to the side and then shows me a mental picture of myself, naked, with a questioning feeling.

"Yes, I get it, I'm naked." I say, exasperated. She frowns and stands. She plays the questioning feeling again, only more intensely. I get it. She wants to see me naked more. I blush.

"What? Nuh-uh." I shake my head, laughing and glowing red. She frowns harder, and more sadly. She shows me her, moving into the shower with me, lacing in a feeling of desire. I blush more profoundly, and laugh nervously.

"Whoa, slow down, Gardevoir. You just told me today about this feeling you have for me." I explain, nicely, trying not to hurt her feelings. It doesn't work. She frowns angrily and floats out the door. I sigh.

I get out of the shower and start toweling myself off and then check myself out in the mirror. I rub my face, and decide that I should shave. I get the shaving cream and apply liberally. As I'm on the second stroke, the door opens timidly and Gardevoir is nervously opening it. She floats in, closing the door after her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." I say immediately. Her face lightens and she floats to my side. She shows me mentally that she's sorry to.

"I just think we should take this kind of slow." I explain. I turn to face her. Her big red eyes look down at the floor and then shoot back up to mine. I can tell she's nervous. Her eyes lock with mine and then that feeling of desire creeps back into my head, only this time, hers is mixed with mine. Her hands move up to my face. My breathing picks up. For a Pokémon, she is so beautiful. Her mouth opens slightly and her eyes close halfway lustfully. Her face moves closer and closer to mine until finally my lips meet with hers.

Not what I was expecting at all. She doesn't taste anything like a person. I can't describe it, but it must have something to do with different chemicals in her saliva. I let my arms wrap around her incredibly tiny waist. I find the taste actually pretty good. When we're kissing like this, it seems like she can't control what she puts into my head. I'm getting a rush of feelings all the way from lust to joy. Her body moves into mine and the large red blade-like protrusion in her chest moves against me. It's pointy and in the way, and keeps our bodies from truly melding together. I don't like it.

We break apart, and I open my eyes slowly. She's got shaving cream all over her face around her lips. I laugh at how cute she looks, and grab a towel. She looks confused as I wipe her face.

"You've got shaving cream on your face from kissing me." I explain. A look of realization strikes her and she blushes. I wipe it all off and then smile. She smiles back. I suddenly realize her chest blade is still stabbing me and back off a little.

"What is this?" I ask softly, looking at her chest. She looks into my eyes and then shows me a mental picture of a human heart. I raise an eyebrow.

"This is your heart?" I ask, surprised. She nods. Slowly, I raise my hand and touch it lightly. It's throbbing very lightly. It's not soft or squishy or bendable. It's solid and hard. Maybe it's a casing for her heart. She blushes as I touch it and inspect it. As I'm there, I realize that she does actually have breasts, which might be why she's blushing. They're small, but there. I look back into her eyes and smile lightly.

"Okay. I better finish shaving." I say lightly. She smiles and lets me go. She blows a kiss as she floats out of the room. I'm left to think as I finish up in the bathroom. However, she can read my mind whenever she wants, so I try really hard not to think of anything weird.

Once I'm finished, I head out to get my clothes from my bag. It's weird, Gardevoir stares at me the entire time, and for the first time since I've had her, I feel awkward walking around in my underwear. She's lying on the bed, her head propped on her elbow. Her long slender legs are visible through her parted dress. It's a little odd seeing as she has no feet, her legs just end in a point. I start getting dressed and then throw my backpack on.

"Well, Gardevoir, we're in for a long walk." I state, clipping the rest of my Pokémon onto my belt. I kept them in their Pokéballs overnight because the room is kind of small, and they've probably got more room in there. Gardevoir gives me a questioning look.

"We're going all the way back to Petalburg to battle my dad." I state. She frowns. She shows me mentally us walking with the seasons changing in the background. I laugh.

"It won't take that long." I say, and hold out my hand. She smiles and her three-fingered hand clasps mine.


	2. Petalburg City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

When we arrive in Petalburg, it's about a month later. We took a gondola, a bike ride, and then a short ride in a speedboat with one of my dad's friends, Mr. Briney, and of course we had to stop and stay for a while in Dewford Town and Slateport City; they are both located on the water, and are beautiful settlements with lots of places to shop and stay. Also, there were plenty of trainers to battle on the way.

As we walk into the small city, down the main road, we head to the Pokémon Center first. Ever since that day we left Lavaridge, I haven't returned Gardevoir to her Pokéball. She's been out and walking with me, or rather floating, the whole way. My other Pokémon have been mostly in their Pokéballs, and I kind of feel bad for the lack of attention I've been giving them.

Gardevoir and I haven't been flaunting anything about us, seeing as others would probably think it's wrong and look down on us, but when we're alone on a path walking, we'll hold hands, and talk. We haven't done anything drastically new, at the most going for French kissing at the Pokécenter in Dewford. It's like we're a normal couple, except for that we can't directly talk.

Once I get the room at the Pokécenter, I head up and unlock the door and let all my Pokémon out to eat. My Manectric, Marshtomp, and Swellow. These are just the Pokémon I carry around with me. I keep the rest in the computer. These are definitely my strongest and favorite Pokémon. I don't think my other Pokémon would really care if they found out, but I haven't been flaunting my relationship with Gardevoir to them either. Pokémon are smart, they'd all understand.

Gardevoir puts her three fingered hand on my shoulder and allows her pointy feet to touch the ground for once. She's about the height of an average woman, and as such is about half a foot shorter than me. I look at her and find her red eyes locked onto my face.

"You hungry?" I ask simply, smirking. She lets loose a very uncomfortable feeling in my head and I take it as a yes. I laugh.

"You should've said so earlier." I state. She smiles. I take out some Pokémon food and feed the rest of my Pokémon. As I'm giving my Swellow her food, I get a mental picture of a huge plate of something I would eat, and a feeling of curiosity. I look back at Gardevoir with my eyebrow raised.

"Can you eat people food?" I ask curiously. She nods.

"What, how do you know?" I respond, laughing. She crosses her arms and gives me a well-why-wouldn't-I-be-able-to look. I laugh. She's cute.

"Okay, fine. Let's go get Chinese food then." I suggest. She smiles and heads towards the door. I follow.

As we head outside, I worry about what the people at the restaurant will say. It probably won't be a huge deal, but still I worry. Gardevoir must've been listening and heard because she puts her hand on my shoulder and locks eyes with me. She shakes her head, telling me not to worry. I smile; she's always able to comfort me.

When we walk in the building, the lady behind the counter greets me loudly.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop, Pokémon Trainer. What would you like today?" She says, with a heavy Chinese accent.

"Oh, uh... I'll have the shrimp lo mien, please." I say, my answer prepared. I already knew what I wanted. I love Chinese food.

"Okay, anything else?" She asks politely.

"Yeah, uh…" I look at Gardevoir expectantly. She is standing with her hands together in front of her, thinking. She looks at me and then I hear myself saying "I'll have the shrimp lo mien, please" in my head.

"…Actually I'll have two orders of the shrimp lo mien." I say finally. The lady smiles and types some numbers into her cash register. She looks up again, smiling.

"Is that all?" She asks. I nod, smiling politely back. She prints out a receipt.

"That will be $14.95." She says, holding out her hand. I pull out my wallet and pay her. Gardevoir looks curious as I pay the lady. She starts putting stuff into my head that I can't focus on. The lady takes the money, and then heads to the back to tell the chef.

"What?" I ask, as Gardevoir is still trying to ask me something mentally. She focuses an image of the money I just handed to the lady and then a feeling of curiosity.

"It's money. You've seen money before." I say, smirking. I sit down in a chair next to a vending machine. She shakes her head, and then plays the same image and feeling again, stronger. I'm still confused.

"What? Gardevoir, I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." I state, laughing a little. She frowns, and her eyes express her frustration.

"_How… does… paper… pay for… food?"_ I hear in my head. It's a compilation of words I've said, organized to express what she means. When I realize this, I'm so surprised that I'm speechless.

"Wha-how? You… how. What?" I stutter, confused. She looks triumphant. "How did you do that?" I ask, astounded. She smiles.

"_I… took…your words from… my memories."_ She says in my head with my words.

"Oh wow! This is great!" I stand up, laughing. I'm so distracted I hardly even notice the Chinese lady bringing out our food.

As we're walking back to the Pokécenter, I talk with Gardevoir more.

"Okay, so to answer your question…money pays for stuff because…um, well… because it does I guess. People recognize it as a universal way of paying for things, and with it they spend it on things they need, so it's a fair trade." I answer to the best of my ability. She thinks about it for a second, and then nods.

"_Thank you… for… explaining."_ I hear myself in my head, and then a feeling of gratitude washes over me. I smile.

"This is so cool, Gardevoir." I state, my smile huge. She smiles back. We walk in the Pokécenter and then head up to the room.

The rest of my Pokémon are asleep on the bed, their food gone. I laugh. Only here would you see a Swellow cuddled up with a Manectric, completely passed out. I sit down at the table and take out the food. Gardevoir floats to her seat and sits across from me. I hand her a box of food and some chopsticks, then take mine and open it up. I watch her as she opens the box and her eyes open wide with astonishment. She picks up the chopsticks and looks at how I'm holding them and then tries to copy me. I laugh as she fails to pick up anything at all.

"Here, I'll get you a fork." I say, laughing. I made sure to grab a couple in case of this. I look in the bag and find one and unwrap it. I look up to hand it to her and she's making a mess of eating it with her hands. I laugh out loud.

"Oh wow. Here, try using this." I hand her the fork and she takes it, looking at me with her mouth full. I go back to my food and start eating. She eventually gets the hang of the fork and really starts enjoying her Chinese. She's finished way before I am and I laugh at her because her face is all messy. I get up and get a towel and then go to the bathroom to get it wet. I come back out with the towel and start gently wiping her face. She blushes pretty profoundly at how close I am.

"How was it?" I ask, smirking. She blinks and then I hear _"Good"_ in my head. I smile wider and finish wiping her face.

"You're so beautiful, Gardevoir." I say lustfully as I bring my face closer to hers. She blushes more and smiles. She doesn't know what to say; I can see it in her eyes. I smile widely just before our lips meet. She kisses me back with a passion, and we almost immediately invade each others mouths with our tongues. I can taste the Chinese mixed with her distinctive taste.

"_I… love you." _I hear in my head as we kiss, in my own voice. I'm surprised she knows how much that means. I break the kiss, and proceed to stare deeply into her bright red eyes.

"I love you, Gardevoir." I state firmly. I mean it. I love her in every sense of the word. Friend, family, _and_ lover. I kiss her again, savoring the few seconds before breaking away again and sitting down. She stares at me as I finish my food, which doesn't take long. As I'm eating, worry starts creeping up on me. What if her system can't handle the Chinese? Maybe we should've started her on people food with something less greasy, something more natural. She seemed to like it, but how do I know it won't have any ill effects on her later?

"Gardevoir, do you feel okay? You don't have a stomach ache or anything?" I ask, my worry expressing itself verbally. She shakes her head and smiles. She makes me feel like there isn't anything to worry about. That I'm thinking irrationally. I shrug it off and then finish my food and throw away the containers. Since my other Pokémon are content on sleeping, I return them to their Pokéballs and then lie on the bed and flick on the crappy television in my room.

Gardevoir floats over to the bed and sits down. She doesn't lie down with me; she just sits on the edge of the bed watches the TV.

"Come here." I command, after waiting a while to see if she would lay down with me. She looks at me surprised.

"_Can… I?"_ She asks, mentally.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you be able to?" I retort, matter-of-factly.

"_Because… it is… your… bed."_ She responds, talking to me mentally with my words, pieced together to form a sentence.

"Well, now it's our bed." I state. She smiles and moves closer to me and cuddles into my shoulder. We lie there for a while, watching TV, but not really watching. The entire time I'm thinking; about her, about us, about other people, about the fact that she can somewhat talk to me now that she has the ability to project my words into sentences that state what she wants. I can tell she's thinking too.

I suddenly get a mental picture of us kissing, and then a sense of longing, and then her lips are kissing my neck. Her lips tickle as she moves up my neck to my jaw. She keeps kissing me, until her lips are touching mine. I can't believe a Pokémon can be so sexy. Her hand comes back up to my face, and starts touching my cheek. We're not kissing, her face is just in front of mine, but her lips are millimeters from mine. Her deep red eyes are locked onto mine. Her hand moves up and starts playing with my ear. Her eyes flicker away from mine, to look at my ear as she plays with it sensually. It tickles, but doesn't make me want to laugh; it spurs a more sexual feeling in me. I raise my hand and gently start touching her face the same way. I let my fingers wander to the spikes on the side of her head where ears should be. They remind me of elf ears, except they aren't ears at all, and there are three on each side, going from big to small top to bottom. I inspect them further, caressing them. They're soft, like her skin. She's such a pale white color. It looks beautiful with the natural green of her hair and dress.

She moves so then she's on top of me, and her chest and protruding heart are against my chest. We still don't kiss, just stare at each other and caress each other. I finally tackle her down so I'm on top. Her eyes widen in excitement. She lets out a sound like bells that's real, not in my head. Her arms wrap around my neck, and her body hugs mine as I hunch over her. I put our lips together finally and enjoy her unique taste. I only kiss her for a moment, and then kiss down her face and neck. The bell sound comes out of her again, and its beauty captivates me. Everything about her is beautiful. Her figure, her face, her sounds. It's like she was made to seduce me.

An intense feeling of desire overwhelms me, and I realize it's only partially my own. I continue kissing down her body until I make it to her chest. I look up at her for any signs of discomfort as I kiss the red chest blade she has that she told me was her heart. Her eyes are closed in pure bliss and I continue kissing her heart, and then I bring my hands up to feel her breasts. She lets out a bit louder bell sound as I touch her. She's actually wearing a dress that feels like it's made of silk. I can feel her nipples under the dress, and I pull it down a little so then they're exposed. They're pure pink. She has small, erect pink nipples that go together with the green of her hair and dress. Her breasts are small, but they please me so. Her three fingers run through my hair, massaging my scalp with the pointy tips.

I bring my face back up to hers and kiss her more as I touch her breasts. I kiss her passionately for a few moments and then trail back down her slender frame to her breasts. Hesitantly I start licking her right breast and trailing the nipple. She lets out the loudest bell-moan yet and throws her head back while grasping mine. I can feel her legs moving underneath me, like they're rubbing together in anticipation. Maybe humans and Gardevoir are more alike than I thought. Gently, I start sucking on her nipple. The bell moans and the feelings of desire are constant. I don't know if I can stop. This might be it. We might go all the way, the feelings she's making me feel are so intense. I realize she has one hand down below, between her legs and it makes me stop. I have to think; do I really want to do it with a Pokémon?

She notices that I stopped and opens her eyes, but her hand doesn't stop. I can hear wet noises emanating from down below. Her face is flushed red and her mouth is open, her breathing abnormal and heavy, and the bell moans are constant. With her other hand, she touches my face.

"_Why… stop?"_ She puts the words in my head. I smile at her.

"You're so sexy, Gardevoir, and I want to keep going, but I think we should wait." I say, lovingly. She frowns, and her hand stops playing with herself.

"_Why?"_ She whines, mentally. She's using my voice from some time when I was whining.

"Because… I… I don't know. I just don't feel right." I explain.

"_Do you… have… stomach ache?"_ She asks, putting the question into my mind. I smile, and laugh a little.

"No, no that's not it." I laugh, stroking her face. Gardevoir looks back up at me and snuggles my hand. Her arm starts moving again as she starts touching herself again. I look down at her full of lust. Her actions are so sexy.

"_Help… me."_ She says in my head, sending huge amounts of desire through me. I gasp a little at how intense it is. Without even thinking about it, my hand trails down her arm. My hand slips in her dress and meets her hand as she continues to touch herself. Her bell moans fill my ears and they increase both in tempo and volume when my hand meets her flesh for the first time. Her hand recedes once I'm down there, and she brings it to my mouth. As I touch her, I allow her fingers to enter my mouth and taste her. It's sour. More than anything it's sour, but it's also sweet. I don't know if it's a pleasant taste, but it does turn me on.

Her vulva is so wet from her touches. I can't see it from my current position, but I can feel that it's shaped like a human's. I feel around and find her clit. I let my thumb rub on that, while I put my middle finger into her vagina. Her canal is so tight I can hardly fit my finger in. That really concerns me. It doesn't seem to hurt her too badly, but I can tell she's a virgin and that her tiny frame isn't going to aid us when I try to fit my penis inside her. Once my finger is entirely inside her, I start pulling out and then go back in, fingering her. Her canal is so tight on my finger, and I can feel her body pulsing hard as I continue. Her bell moans fill the air, and I can feel intense pleasure and joy as she sends it to me via her psychic powers.

She finally takes her fingers out of my mouth and then puts them in her mouth. Her moans are muffled as she enjoys her own flavor and mine. I increase the speed of how I'm fingering her and add a little more pressure to her clit and that blows her mind. I can tell because there's absolutely nothing being broadcast to my mind. It's silent except for my own thoughts. Her head is thrown back in pure pleasure, but I don't stop. I keep fingering and rubbing her clit. Her breathing stops and she rides out her orgasm to its fullest.

When she finally recovers, she starts talking to me in my head.

"_Stop! Stop!"_ She's yelling with memories of my voice. I slow down and acknowledge her demands. Her breathing picks up again and it's really heavy. She takes my hand in both of hers and brings it to her mouth. She gently sucks on my fingers and cleans them. My pants are almost bursting with desire. Her actions please me to no end. But, it's time to stop. We had our fun for today, and I don't want to take it all the way right now. I want everything to be perfect.

When she's done cleaning my fingers, she looks at me expectantly.

"Was that good?" I ask, a little timidly. I've never pleased a woman before. She smiles at me seductively and instead of telling me mentally, she lets out a gentle purring sound that sounds similar to her bell-like moans, and pulls my face towards hers. We make out, and I can taste her from her mouth. The flavor of her essence and the flavor of her mouth mix together to create a very unique combination, which doesn't help my near-bursting pants.

"_You… want to… stop?"_ She asks shyly, with her psychic powers. It's a very difficult question. I _really_ want to keep going, and have sex with her, but there are too many things I need to be sure about. Do I really want to lose my virginity with a Pokémon? Does she really want to lose hers with a human? Will it be safe for her? Will we still be together afterward?

"Yes. I do." I say, still hunched over her. I frown. My body is saying "no I do not want to stop" but my mind thinks otherwise. I sit up, with her still lying underneath me. Her hands are in the air, like she's still holding me. She lowers them and puts one to her mouth cutely.

"_Are… you… worried about… me?"_ She asks, using my voice in my head. She looks so cute; it's making it hard for my desire to fade.

"Yes. What if you get hurt because we did it? I couldn't live with myself if that happened." I explain. She frowns.

"_I… won't get… hurt."_ She disagrees.

"You don't know that." I state. She frowns harder.

"_Well… it's… worth the… risk. I love you."_ She uses my words to express her feelings. That makes me soften. I truly do love my Gardevoir.

"Another time." I state simply, and get off her. I pull her up into a hug, and her heart hits my chest, preventing us from getting really close. "Your heart sure does get in the way."

_"I know."_ She says in my mind, using my voice. I laugh a little and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Gardevoir." I whisper right after. She smiles and blushes. We disconnect and I look at the clock. It says 10:00. I yawn.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I state, and lie down on the bed. I get under the covers and flip around the pillow. I realize I forgot to turn out the light, but Gardevoir is already on it. She's halfway across the room when I look up. I put my head back down on the pillow.

"Thanks, Gardevoir." I say, and then the lights are off. The TV light burns my eyes and I grab the remote and turn it off. I feel Gardevoir slip into the covers next to me. I turn towards her and wrap my arms around her.

"Goodnight." I whisper, and she sends my mind the same message. I fall asleep cuddled into her back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review telling me what you think. Be honest.**

**More of this coming. If you don't like this kind of stuff then please find another story to read. **


	3. Enter Ryan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, Gardevoir is still passed out in my arms. She looks adorable, and happy. I'm glad her nightmares have passed.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is this Seth's room?" The voice behind the door is muffled, but recognizable. It sounds like my friend, Ryan. I'm surprised. The last time we saw each other was about six months ago in Mauville City. He said he had already beaten the Lavaridge gym and my father. He was headed to Fortree city. Why is he back in Petalburg?

I sit up in bed. I'm only in my underwear, so I find some shorts and throw them on quickly, and head to the door.

"Ryan?" I ask as I open the door, tiredly. When I open the door, Ryan looks ecstatic.

"Seth! Dude, it's good to see you!" He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a man hug.

"Yeah man, what are you doing here? I thought you were headed to Fortree." I question, still a little groggy.

"Well, I got there all right, and beat the gym leader too. Then I heard that you were back in Petalburg and I booked it back here to see your battle against your father. Wait, I didn't miss it did I?" He asks suddenly, frowning at the possibility.

"No, no. I was planning on heading over there today." He sighs in relief. "How did you get here so fast?" I add, wondering. Walking from Fortree would take about a week.

"Oh, well, my Pidgeot knows fly." He explains. I'm surprised.

"So you flew here? On your Pokémon?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, man. Pokémon are capable of a lot of things." He says, motioning like he wants to come in. I let him past and shut the door when I realize that Gardevoir is still asleep in my bed. He's going to see her in my bed!

"So dude, you uh… want something to eat?" I ask quickly distracting him long enough to turn around. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"No thanks, I already ate this morning." He denies politely.

"Oh." Mentally, I'm screaming for Gardevoir to wake up and get out of the bed. Ryan only has to look around the corner of the small hotel room to see her asleep in my bed. I'm not getting any response from her, so that must mean she's asleep still.

"Oh hey, is this your Kirlia?" Ryan asks suddenly. I look up from screaming at Gardevoir mentally. He's walked around the corner. "Why is she sleeping in your bed?"

Devastation hits me like a truck. He's seen her. He's probably suspecting something. Now I've got to come up with a lie.

"Oh… uh... She was having a nightmare last night. I usually keep her out of the Pokéball anyway, and she woke me up and was scared." I say, making my voice sound authentic. He looks at me suspiciously. I feel the sweat dripping down my back.

"How did you know she was having a nightmare?" He asks, his voice concerned.

"She told me." I state simply, and then realize he doesn't know about her telepathy thing.

"She… talks?"

"No, she can project her thoughts to me mentally. It's not uncommon; a lot of psychic types do it." I explain. I've heard of mild telepathy between trainers and their psychic Pokémon. He shrugs it off and sits down in one of the few chairs.

"Sounds creepy. That's why I don't have any psychic types. Sometimes it's like they're actual people." He says, his voice a little disgusted. His comment hits me in the wrong way.

"Hey, you don't know anything about her. She's a whole lot more to me than just a Pokémon." I state, matter-of-factly. He looks at me, as if he's about to say something, but then Gardevoir turns around and yawns in her sweet, bell like voice. She snuggles up with the pillow and is still again. I can't help but be captivated by her cuteness.

"Aww." My frustration with Ryan fades instantly. I look back at him and he looks calmer too.

"I'm sorry. You're right; I don't know much about psychic types." He apologizes.

"That's okay man. I'm sorry I flipped on you." I walk over and pound fists with him. He smiles and stands.

"Alright, well how about we get lunch first, and then battle your dad?" He suggests, standing up.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. I've got to shower and stuff first though." He nods and stretches.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at that diner down the road in an hour." I nod back.

"Cool." He starts heading for the door.

Once he's gone, I sit down at the table and breathe a huge sigh of relief. That could have been so bad. When I look up, Gardevoir is sitting up and yawning. She looks at me cutely and smiles. She gets up, and then floats over to me and sits on my lap. She wraps her arms around my shoulders.

_"Good morning."_ She says mentally, in my voice. I smile.

"Pretty soon you're going to be able to just talk how you want. You're getting good at that." I respond. She smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips.

_"Who was… that?"_ She asks, using her psychic powers.

"Oh you were awake, huh?" I tease. She smiles again.

_"Yes." _

"That was Ryan." I explain. She nods, understanding immediately.

_"I thought… he… went far away." _ She asks.

"He heard about me being back in Petalburg and wanted to watch our match with my dad." I respond. She understands but doesn't reply until after a few seconds, and changes the subject.

_"I heard… you guys… starting… to fight… and stopped it."_ She responds suddenly, and adjusts her arms around my neck. Her serene red eyes are fixated on mine.

"You can do that?" I ask in surprise. She nods.

_"I can… invoke… a calm feeling… in others."_ I look at her in surprise.

"Really?" I ask in amazement. She nods. I smile and hug her closer, but again her heart stabs my chest and prevents us from coming any closer. I sigh, but take what I can get and hold her. She snuggles into my neck and starts kissing the skin lightly. It tickles, and makes me chuckle a little.

"Gardevoir, stop." I say, gently. She looks up at me and smiles.

_"Do I… make you… nervous?" _She asks, her huge eyes blinking lustfully. I touch her face gently.

"You make me extremely horny." I state simply, smirking. She smiles. I stand up with her in my arms. I set her down and she instantly starts levitating.

"I'm going to take a shower." I tell her. She nods. I head into the bathroom.

When I'm done in the bathroom, I step out in my towel. Gardevoir looks up from the table. A wave of desire hits me as she sees me. Her influence is so strong. She stands up and floats over to me. When her hands meet my chest, the desire intensifies.

_"You're so… warm." _ Her telepathy speaks directly to my mind. Her eyes are all over my body, and I actually feel self-conscious. Her face comes to mine lustfully and she presses her lips against mine. Her arms wrap tightly around my neck and she pulls our bodies as close as possible. She's all over me, and I want to keep kissing, but I already spent too much time in the shower, and we're supposed to meet Ryan in ten minutes.

"Hey…" I protest weakly, but I just want her so bad. Her lips silence mine before I have a chance to continue. I make out with her for a few moments until I gather up the willpower to try again. I grab her shoulders gently and break the kiss.

"I told Ryan… that we'd meet him for lunch." I state weakly. She frowns. She lets out the equivalent of a sigh and lets go of me.

_"But… it's… only eleven." _She says in my head.

"Well, an early lunch I guess. He said an hour." I frown. I understand where she's coming from. My Gardevoir lets her disappointment show.

_"I love you."_ She says to me mentally.

"I love you, too." I say, smiling. I stroke her face and then head to my pack to get out some clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for your kind reviews! I really appreciate it, and the more you review the more I'll upload!**


	4. Can't I get a bite to eat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Before Gardevoir and I leave, I feed the rest of my Pokémon. Against my better judgment, I told Gardevoir she could eat with us. To be honest, I'm freaking out. Not only will Ryan see her eating People food, but everyone at the diner, and it's not like its particularly common for a Pokemon to eat with their trainers.

It only takes us a minute to get there, and we see Ryan outside of the diner. It looks like a group of people are surrounding him, and when we get closer, we notice it's a group of children all drooling over Ryan's Arcanine.

Ryan's first Pokémon was a Growlithe, and he's raised it well. When I first saw his Arcanine, when we first met, I was surprised at how big it was. It's about as tall as my dad when it's on all fours. Ryan has this code that he follows. Ryan was born in Kanto, and he vows to use only Pokémon from his region to go against the Pokémon league. He's already collected all the badges from Kanto, and he's traveled to Hoenn and as of Fortree, he's on his sixth badge here. A Pokémon trainer only needs eight badges to compete in the Pokémon league, but Ryan wants to collect all 40 badges before going to compete. I can't call him my rival because he'd totally destroy me in a Pokémon battle. So, he's just my friend.

"Hey, Seth! Over here!" Ryan calls out when he sees us approaching.

"Hey, buddy." I say once we're closer.

"Ready to eat?" He asks, pulling out his Pokéball. I nod. "Alright, sorry kids. Me and my buddy are gonna go get something to eat." They all whine and start walking away like little kids do. He points his ball at Arcanine and returns it. He looks at Gardevoir, then at me, expectantly.

"Oh, um… She's gonna eat with us." I say quietly. I grab my collar nervously. He looks confused.

"Well, no offense to your Gardevoir, but she's a Pokémon, dude." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get that. But we talked about this; she's more to me than a Pokémon." I say, then instantly regret it. It sounds too much like what I don't want him to know.

"Okay…" He says, a little bit taken off.

"She hasn't even seen the inside of her Pokéball for a month." I explain. He looks suspicious, but shrugs it off.

"Whatever…" He shakes his head, and starts to head for the door. I sigh in relief. Now I've just got to deal with people in the diner.

_"It's okay. Don't… worry… about… people."_ Gardevoir sends me a mental message, but this time it hardly does anything to calm my nerves.

We head into the restaurant and are greeted by the server.

"Hello, lunch menus for... three?" She asks, smiling politely. She looks confused as to why I have my Gardevoir out of her Pokeball.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. For my Gardevoir…" My face is flushing red.

"Okay… um… follow me then." She says, a little thrown off track. She leads us to a table in the back. I let Gardevoir in the booth and sit on the outside, next to her. Ryan sits across from us. The server sets down our menus and then a waitress comes to our table. She looks at us, then at Gardevoir, and then puts on a fake smile and breathes in.

"Can I get you something to drink to start you off?" She asks, with some pretty obvious fake manners.

"Yeah, I'll have a coca-cola." Ryan says, smiling politely at the waitress. She writes it down and then looks at me expectantly.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just have water." I say politely, even though the waitress is quite obviously being rude. She writes that down and then looks at Gardevoir and points her pen at her and makes a confused face.

"And uh…" She asks so rudely I want to get up and slap her across the face.

"Uh… yeah. She'll just have water too." I decide for Gardevoir, wanting the waitress to leave. The waitress sighs and then walks away.

"Wow. What a fucking bitch." I sigh when she's gone. I rest my elbow on the table and bury my face in my hand.

"You sure know how to keep things interesting." Ryan says, smirking. I have to smile back. It's not funny; it's just so ridiculous that it deserves a false laugh. Gardevoir looks at me, concerned and then touches my shoulder. Ryan watches her like he's in a trance, then seems to snap out of it and goes back to looking at the menu.

"Decide what you want, Gardevoir. She's gonna come back in a few minutes." I say, looking down at my menu. Her hand pulls back and she looks down at the laminated paper on the table before her. I can't focus on the menu and decide to just get a BLT, minus the tomatoes, and with some onions instead. The waitress comes back with our drinks and sets them on the table and pulls out her little notebook.

"Are you all set to order?" She asks, fake smile overwhelmingly obvious. Ryan looks at me and flicks his eyes towards the waitress. He needs more time.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have a BLT, but without the tomatoes, and can you put onions on it instead?" She nods, and writes it down.

"No problem. What can I get for you, sir?" She looks at Ryan.

"Oh, uhh… you know what? I'm going to need a few more minutes. I'm sorry about that." He says.

"That's fine. No problem at all." She folds up her notebook and starts to walk away.

"Uhh, excuse me." I say pretty loudly, she's just crossed the line.

"Yes?" She asks innocently.

"I think you forgot someone." I say rudely. I motion to Gardevoir. She looks confused and disgusted.

"It's going to eat here, too?" She questions. Her face is honestly confused, so I don't freak out as much as I want to.

"You think she was just going to sit here and watch us eat?" I ask, making her feel stupid.

"Oh, well… I-" She stutters, surprised at my rise in volume.

"Come back over here and take her order!" I yell. The tables around us go silent. The waitress laughs nervously and walks back to the table.

"I'm so sorry, what can I get you, miss?" She looks straight at Gardevoir for the first time since she's waited on us. Gardevoir looks at me, a little shocked, and then sends me what she wants mentally.

"She'll have the soup and salad combo. Uhm…-" I wait for the types of soup and salad. "The Caesar salad and the French onion soup." I explain for the waitress. People are still watching, so the waitress smiles and writes it down.

"Okay, I'm so sorry about that ma'am." She apologizes. It seems sincere enough, but she's probably just covering herself in front of everybody. She walks away completely embarrassed. I smile at her retreating form. Ryan looks up at me once she's gone.

"Keepin' it real." He says simply. I laugh.

"It's her own damn fault. She has no right treating Gardevoir like that." I say, laughing a bit. Gardevoir smiles a bit and takes her drink in both hands. She brings it to her mouth and drinks some, but dribbles a bit. I smile at her and hand her a napkin. She takes it and wipes her face cutely.

"No I get it. She was being rude. I'm glad you said something. I mean it was a little harsh in the execution but..." Ryan agrees. He folds up his menu and sits back. He stares at Gardevoir from across the table, watching her drink. She catches his eyes and then looks at his drink. She looks at me.

_"What… does he… have?"_ I realize she's talking about his drink.

"Oh, he's got coke. It's soda." She still looks confused.

"She's actually talking to you in your head?" Ryan asks suddenly. I can tell he's kind of amazed.

"Yeah. She uses memories of me talking, and then takes the words she needs and combines them with other words to form sentences." I explain. He looks more amazed.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I didn't know that was possible." He says.

"Yeah. She's special." I say, looking at her. I realize that I shouldn't have said that. And, I especially should not have said that and then looked at her like that. I look at Ryan and he's got his eyebrow raised suspiciously. I shake my head.

_"What is… soda?"_ Gardevoir asks me in my head. I look up at her and she's looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh… soda… it's um… well it's like bubbly water." I give her a really bad description. She looks confused. A mental picture of a Poliwag using bubble appears in my mind. I laugh.

"No. Not like that." I say, laughing at her.

"What?" Ryan asks, probably feeling left out.

"She showed me a picture of a bubble attack by a Poliwag." I explain.

"Oh." He laughs. Gardevoir looks frustrated.

"Gardevoir, I don't know how to explain it-" Ryan cuts me off.

"Here, try some." Ryan offers her his glass. Gardevoir looks at him, a little surprised. I do the same.

"You sure? She's not great at using cups." I say, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." He says, leaning forward and holding his cup towards Gardevoir closer. She nervously eyes him, and then starts reaching out with both hands. She takes his cup cutely and brings it to her mouth. She takes a little drink of it, but then she closes her eyes and coughs a little. Guess she wasn't expecting the fizz. She hands Ryan back his cup while we laugh a little. She's so cute.

"Excuse me." Suddenly there's man's voice from the side of the booth. I look up and there's a short, balding man with glasses on and a thin mustache.

"Yes?" Ryan asks. He's more outgoing than I am.

"I'm the manager of this restaurant. I understand that you've brought a Pokémon into my establishment for lunch today." He says, eyeing Gardevoir.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I take over, seeing as she is mine.

"I'm afraid it is, we're going to have to deny you service." He says seriously.

"What? Why?" I ask in disbelief. I can't believe this.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's a Pokémon. We serve humans here, not their pets." He says, fixing his glasses.

"What's the difference? She's not causing any problems, and I'm going to pay for her." I explain. This is ridiculous. Here we are, just starting to have a good time and this asshole has to come and ruin it.

"I'm afraid I can't allow it." He says sternly. He's obviously got some sort of beef with Pokémon trainers.

"Give me one good reason why you can't serve her." I say, standing up. He's pushing all the wrong buttons. He takes a step back, he's a pretty short, pathetic guy.

"Because I'm the owner of this restaurant, and I will call the police if you do not take your business elsewhere." His voice rises in volume. He takes a step forward and points a finger at me. His face is turning red from anger. I can't believe the emotion I'm invoking in this guy.

"Fine. Fine. I don't want to eat here anyway." I let him win. I don't want trouble. I just want to eat, but this asshole is making it take longer.

"Now hold on." Ryan stands up just after I finish talking. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to say; this is ridiculous. My friend's Pokémon here isn't bothering anyone."

"I don't care who it isn't bothering, I don't want any of you in my restaurant!" He says, turning to yell at Ryan now. By you, it's obvious that he means Pokemon trainers in general. He definitely has it out for them.

"Yeah? Well, maybe we should go too. We've got Pokémon on us!" A trainer across the room stands up and shows his Pokéballs. The manager turns to yell at him when five more people stand up.

"You can't do that, that Gardevoir isn't bothering anyone."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I'm never eating here again!"

"That man hates Pokémon!" The manager is overwhelmed by the rush of trainers protesting him. I smile. All these people really love Pokémon, and they're willing to help us out. This is the stuff I came on this journey to see. Pokémon trainers standing up for other Pokémon trainers; people helping people, and dumb-asses like this manager looking like a fool because he tries to deny people the opportunity to grow.

"Fine. You all have your way." The manager says, infuriated. Everyone that stood up for us looks at our table.

"Thank you, guys." I say, from the bottom of my heart. Everyone's actions really touched me.

The waitress comes back to our table and takes Ryan's order and we have a great lunch, and try to forget everything that happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Chapter five is on it's way. I try to update once a week when I get time. Thank you so much for the reviews, and keep them coming!**


	5. The Balance Badge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

After Ryan, Gardevoir, and I are done eating, we head out. I'm stuffed. I still can't believe what happened in there. That manager was a total douche. I try to forget about it, seeing as I'm about to fight my father in a Pokémon battle as an official gym battle, for a badge.

The last time I fought a gym leader was about two years ago, when I finally defeated Flannery of the Lavaridge gym. It took me about five tries, and each time in between I trained for weeks, trying to come up with some sort of strategy that would beat her. During my winning match, my Electrike evolved into a Manectric, and that's what got me the win. I decided to take a break from training and battling after that, and that's when I started staying there for the two years. I spent my time getting to know my Pokémon, getting in shape myself, dating and making new friends around town. I finally decided that I should battle with my father, and I started training again, and that's when my Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir.

It's about a ten minute walk through town to the gym.

_"You…fought for me." _Gardevoir suddenly tells me, mentally. She latches onto my arm. I look at her and smile. I really hope Ryan doesn't suspect anything. Hopefully he'll just look at it as good friendship or something.

"It was those other trainers, really." I say, blushing, then cursing to myself for blushing. I don't even try to look at Ryan, I don't have to look to know he's probably raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

_"I love you."_ She tells me mentally, I blush more. All this in front of Ryan, even though he has no idea what's going on. I smile. I feel bad, but I can't say that back in front of Ryan, so I think it as hard as I can. I don't know if she'll hear me, but it's all I can do.

She smiles at me and lets go of my arm. She floats between us like a princess.

When we arrive at the gym, I'm sweating like a pig.

"Oh my god." I state, my nerves getting the better of me. I rub my face, wiping sweat from my forehead in the process. Gardevoir is instantly by my side, and her powers start calming me down. "I can't believe I'm here, and I'm going to battle my dad."

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be a great battle." Ryan says, patting my unoccupied shoulder. Gardevoir is cuddling my other.

We head to the doors and open them up. Gardevoir is latched onto my arm the entire time. In front of my dad, it won't be too bad, unless he sees us doing something sexual. He'll love that we're so close. Pokémon-trainer relationships are above everything else to him.

The inside of the gym is pretty basic. The room is white, and the battlefield is plain and white. It fits the theme of the gym however, seeing as my dad only uses normal-type Pokémon. When we walk in, I can already see my dad. He's standing on the other side of the battlefield with his hands behind his back.

"Seth! I've been expecting you!" He calls from across the way. He looks serious. I guess he wants to catch up later.

"I've come here to challenge you, dad! And to take your badge!" I call back. I point my finger at him for effect.

"Did you obtain four badges like I asked?" He responds.

"Rustboro, Dewford, Mauville, and Lavaridge!" I call, listing the towns. I can see his face soften and a smile creep on his face.

"I'll just wait on the side of the arena." Ryan says, walking away to watch. I step up to the battlefield. Gardevoir follows, and stands next to me, determined. All sense of nervousness has faded and been replaced with pure determination. There's no way I'll lose to my Dad, I've got to beat him here and now, with no do-overs.

"The battle will be three-on-three. Only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon. Let the battle…begin!" A referee on the sidelines that I didn't even notice calls out. This is it.

"My first Pokémon… enter Vigoroth!" He sends out a large gorilla-like Pokémon. I do a quick run down before choosing my Pokémon. Vigoroth, a physical attacker, part of the Slaking evolutionary tree. Normal-type. Moderate speed. High attack power. I don't want to send out a Pokémon that's weak to physical attacks. After thinking, I decide on Marshtomp seeing as it can take the most damage.

"Go, Marshtomp!" I call, and throw my Pokéball. Marshtomp comes out, ready for battle, and excited.

"Vigoroth, fury swipes!" My dad kicks it off, and his Vigoroth comes charging.

"Marshtomp, quick, use dig!" Marshtomp avoids the attack by burrowing underground. Dad's Vigoroth stops in it's tracks and looks around, confused.

"Vigoroth, watch out!" My dad's commands only make Vigoroth more paranoid.

"Now, Marshtomp!" Marshtomp flies out of the ground directly underneath where Vigoroth is standing and they both fly in the air, and Vigoroth takes big damage.

"Vigoroth!, quickly, use slash in the air!" As they're flying in the air, Dad's Vigoroth snaps back to attention and readies it's claws.

"Marshtomp, push it away using mud shot!" Marshtomp quickly shoots mud from it's mouth, and lands a direct hit on Vigoroth. Marshtomp lands on it's feet and Vigoroth lands hard on it's back, taking serious damage.

"Vigoroth!" My dad calls, concerned. Vigoroth tries to get up, but faints.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, the first round goes to the challenger!" The referee calls, waving a flag on my side of the field.

"Looks like you're serious!" My dad calls across the battlefield. I smile and raise my hand in victory.

"Alright, then. Next, I choose; Linoone!" He calls, and then throws his next Pokémon onto the field. A Linoone comes out of the Pokéball. It's a ferret Pokémon, and it's best stat is its speed. Marshtomp's not fast enough. It'll take more hits than it'll be able to dish out. I return Marshtomp and throw the Pokéball with my Manectric out onto the field.

"Round two, Linoone vs. Manectric. Begin!"

"Manectric, use shock wave!" I start things off and use a move that Wattson of the Mauville gym helped me learn. Manectric charges up its energy and then releases a huge wave of electricity towards my dad's Linoone.

The move never misses and will track down the target until it hits, so my dad's Linoone takes the damage. It takes moderate damage.

"Linoone, counter with slash!" Dad's Linoone charges at Manectric with pretty incredible speed.

"Try to dodge it, Manectric." Manectric tries to use its speed to its advantage, but ends up taking a light hit. Linoone jumps back, ready for another command.

"Linoone, use slash again!" Linoone growls, but then freezes, and winces. It's been paralyzed by Manectric's special ability: static.

"Quick Manectric, use spark!" Manectric charges up its electrical energy and tackles Linoone head on, releasing a huge spark into it. Linoone takes heavy damage and is knocked out. My dad returns his Pokémon with a huge smile on his face. Without saying a word, he throws out his next Pokémon. The Pokéball opens and releases a bigger gorilla than his Vigoroth. It looks a tad bit lazier than its predecessor, however. I decide to keep Manectric in the game.

"Round three, Slaking vs. Manectric. Begin!"

"Well, Seth. Think you can defeat my strongest Pokémon?" My dad calls, with a smug look on his face.

"I guess we'll find out!" I call out. "Manectric, use spark!" I kick things off with the finishing move from the last round. Manectric charges and tackles Slaking. It shrugs off the attack.

"Slaking, use counter!" My dad's Slaking springs into action faster than I would have expected and unleashes a move on Manectric with double the power my attack had on it, and knocks it out in one shot. My mouth drops open in amazement. One attack knocked out my Pokémon. My dad's Slaking is the real deal.

I return Manectric and then decide to send out Marshtomp.

"Round four, Slaking vs. Marshtomp. Begin." The referee calls. I've only got two Pokémon left. This is it. I've got to get it into gear. If he takes out Marshtomp, then we'll be evenly matched.

"Marshtomp, use water gun." If he's got counter, then I'll use non-physical attacks that he can't rebound. Slaking takes the damage without any hesitation. My dad doesn't make a move to attack, and Slaking starts rolling around, and goofing off. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's this?" I ask. My dad laughs.

"Unfortunately, Slaking's ability doesn't allow it to attack twice in a row." He explains. I laugh. That sounds really stupid.

"Marshtomp, use dig!" Marshtomp burrows under ground. If Slaking can't attack twice in a row, then I'll just hide underground while it uses it's attack.

"Slaking, use earthquake!" My dad commands. Damn it. Earthquake hits everyone on the battlefield, even those underground. The ground starts shaking as Slaking pounds on it, and Marshtomp comes flying out of the ground, knocked out. I should've seen that coming. I return Marshtomp.

"Nice try, son. But I saw that coming!" My dad yells, smirking. Great. Now I've got a huge decision I have to make. I've only got Gardevoir and Swellow left. Swellow could avoid earthquake, seeing as it's a flying type, but it's attacks are mainly physical, and counter wouldn't do me any justice, also, I don't know what other attacks Slaking can use, and Swellow can't take many hits. Gardevoir seems like the better choice. I turn to look at her.

"Gardevoir, I need you." I say, seriously. She nods, determined. She floats onto the battlefield. I can see Slaking and Gardevoir eyeing each other to the death. This is going to be a good match, and I'm determined not to lose.

"Slaking vs. Gardevoir. Round 5: begin!" The referee calls, waving a flag. I stop and give myself a few seconds to think. Slaking can't attack this turn. I need to do something to prevent it's powerhouse attacks from decimating Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use reflect!" I command, throwing my hand out. She puts her hands out to the side and puts up a circular reflective barrier around her. My dad looks just as determined as I do.

"Slaking, use slack off!" My dad commands. His Slaking rolls on it's back and closes it's eyes, and rubs it's stomach. It's restoring it's HP!

"Gardevoir, use thunder wave!" I've set up Gardevoir's move pool to distract and annoy the enemy to a point where they can't attack, and when they do, it doesn't do much damage. Gardevoir lets loose a weak electric blast that hits Slaking. It freezes up, and winces. If it's paralyzed, it may not be able to attack.

"Slaking, use Earthquake!" My dad yells, and Slaking is able to bypass the paralysis to attack. It pounds the ground viciously and the whole building starts to shake. Gardevoir throws her hands up to reinforce her reflect, but I can see cracks starting to form in the barrier. I've got to end this.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" I command, and Gardevoir thrusts her arms towards Slaking. It begins to glow blue, and then starts levitating. "Throw it against the wall!"

Gardevoir strains to pick up my dad's Slaking, but manages to throw it towards the wall. Slaking slams against it, and lands on it's back, but seems to only have taken a little damage. I curse to myself. This thing is so powerful!

My dad's Slaking starts rolling around, and loafing off, its special ability kicking in. I take the chance to attack again.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic again!" She does the same and throws Slaking up in the air. It falls back down and takes a little more damage than before.

"Slaking, use faint attack!" Slaking disappears, and the reappears behind Gardevoir, outside her reflective barrier. It throws a decent punch and cracks Gardevoir's reflect completely. It disappears again and reappears on it's back on my dad's side of the field, resting.

"Gardevoir!" I call. Breaking through her reflect really affected her. She was putting so much power into holding it up. She stops floating, and slumps to her knees, exhausted.

"Come on, Gardevoir. I need you to get up!" I call, my eyes starting to water. I can't stand seeing her like this, but she's my only hope to win this. She manages to start levitating again, driven by my words.

"Okay, good. Gardevoir, use calm mind!" I call. I don't throw up another reflect, I'm going for offense and hoping on the Slaking's paralysis to kick in. Gardevoir focuses and puts her hands together, and increases her psychic powers. Slaking starts loafing off again, and I take the chance again.

"Gardevoir, use calm mind again." I command. I can tell she's confused but she listens to me without question. She powers up more, making her special attacking power even stronger.

"Slaking, use faint attack." My dad commands. Just like I'd hoped, Slaking's paralysis kicks in. I throw my fist up in a fit of joy. Slaking winces and stays frozen where it is.

"Gardevoir, finish him off with Psychic!" I command, all smiles. Her intensified psychic powers easily lift Slaking up and throw it across the room. But she's not done yet. Once Slaking hits the wall, and starts to fall, Gardevoir picks it up again and throws it to the ground in front of my dad, her eyes glowing red. Slaking is down and out.

"Slaking is unable to battle, victory goes to the challenger!" The referee calls, waving his flag and signifying the end of the match.

"Yes! Yes! Gardevoir you're so awesome!" I yell out, running onto the battlefield and grabbing her in a hug. She takes a deep breath and hugs me back. I pull out of the hug to look at her and she puts her hand to my face, smiling.

"Thank you, Gardevoir." I say, smiling ear to ear. I realize that my dad and Ryan are in the room and break the hug. I put my arm around Gardevoir's waist, and kiss her cheek. She blushes and holds me back.

"Seth… that…I can't believe it. You beat me!" My dad comes up to us. He's returned his Slaking. "I've been waiting four years for you to challenge me, and you beat me on the first try!"

"Well, I guess all the training I did paid off." I reply, pulling Gardevoir closer. My dad looks at my arm around her waist, then at her face.

"And this must be your Ralts, all grown up." He says, speaking to her now.

"Yeah. She evolved about a month ago." I explain.

"Well, it's great to see you again, Gardevoir. And I have to say, you've really gotten powerful." My dad says, holding her hand for a minute. She blushes slightly.

_"Tell him thank you."_ She tells me mentally.

"Oh, she says thank you." I pass on her message. He looks at me a little surprised.

"Oh? She can talk to you?" My dad asks.

"Uh, yeah. We've got some sort of psychic link." I don't feel like going into detail.

"Wow, very interesting. I've never heard of that." He states.

"Really? Not with any other psychic types or anything?" I clarify. I could've sworn I've heard of this kind of thing before.

"Well, not to this degree." He responds. I look confused. "So anyway, my son! I haven't seen you for four years!" My dad grabs me in a hug. I laugh and hug him back.

"It's great seeing you dad." I respond laughing when he lets go.

"Are you in a rush to continue on your journey?" He asks, patting my shoulder.

"No, not really. We were just going to stay in Petalburg for a few days, then probably start heading towards Fortree." I explain

"Well, I insist that you stay here with me. Maybe we'll go on a trip to see your mom back in Littleroot." He suggests. I think about it for a second. If we stay with my dad, then that means a whole lot less privacy for Gardevoir and I, and I might have to put her in her Pokéball or something. I don't want him suspecting anything. But how can I say no to my own Dad who I haven't seen for four years?

"Okay. That sounds good." I agree with him. I sneak my arm around Gardevoir's waist again and Ryan pops up behind me.

"Great match." He says, simply. He puts a hand on my shoulder and my dad's. "Hope you didn't take it easy on him, Norman." We all laugh.

"No no, if anything I tried harder." He says. "I couldn't take it easy on my own son."

I look at him in amazement. I'm suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of pride. I know Gardevoir has something to do with it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! Please keep it up, it makes me very happy seeing more! **


	6. Norman

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon characters. (I do own a copy of every game though.)**

* * *

The next day, I wake up in a new bed. Much more comfortable than the ones at the Pokémon center. It takes me a minute to remember that I'm staying at the gym with my dad. His room is down the hall. Gardevoir is sleeping next to me, and the rest of my Pokémon are scattered about the room. They spent the rest of the day yesterday at the Pokémon center healing up after my match with my dad. I sit up and rest against the headboard. I pick up my pack from the side of my bed and pull out my badge case. 1,2,3,4, and now 5. If I could beat my dad on the first try, then maybe I do stand a chance against the rest of the gym leaders and the Pokémon league. Especially with Gardevoir at my side. Speaking of her, she turns around to face me, her eyes still shut.

I watch her, studying her beauty. Her breathing is slow and even. She's still asleep. Watching her chest rise and fall somehow makes my morning problem stay with me a little longer. I try not to think about it. Maybe if I get up and walk around it'll go away. I don't know why the morning ones are so persistent. I swing a leg off the bed and start to stand up when Gardevoir grabs me by the waist. I turn back to look at her and she shakes her head. I smile. I get back on the bed and she sits up and yawns.

_"Good morning"_ She greets me. She moves closer to me and puts a leg on either side of me and straddles my lap. She sits down directly on my problem. Her weight bends it down and tames it, but makes it even harder.

"Good morning." I reply, blushing. I know she can feel it. She smiles seductively.

_"You're hard."_ She states the glaringly obvious. I suddenly realize that's it's not so much my voice I'm hearing in my head when she talks.

"Hey, you're not using my voice anymore." I reply, still blushing. She shrugs, and wraps her arms around my neck.

_"Ever since yesterday, I'm starting to develop my own voice to use."_ She says. There's absolutely no pauses in between words, and her voice is her own. I can tell. It sounds just like her bell-moans, except it's actually words.

"You must've gotten stronger from fighting that Slaking." I state. She nods.

_"Do you like it?"_ She asks, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, very much." I respond, her kiss tickles me. She keeps kissing down my neck and then back up to my lips. My groin throbs with desire. When she feels it, she starts moving her hips, and grinding into my extremely hard crotch. She kisses me fully on the lips while she continues to grind into me. I start rubbing her back, and feel her heart. It sticks out slightly less prominently in the back. I break the kiss to kiss into her neck. She lets out a very quiet, purring moan.

_"I love you, Seth."_ She moans into my mind.

"No, I love you." I tease, bringing my lips back to her face. I kiss her mouth once, then break it before she can get into it. I look into her eyes and then kiss her again and just before she starts opening her mouth, I pull away again. She frowns. She looks in my eyes and then grabs the back of my head and kisses me and doesn't let me pull away. When she breaks it I start laughing.

"You're adorable." I tease.

_"You're mean."_ She teases back. I look down at where she's still grinding me. For the first time I get a good look at her privates. Her vulva looks just the same as a human's. She's so pink down there, and wet. I can tell that from the position, she's rubbing her clitoris directly on my manhood through my boxers. Since her dress parts in the front and her legs are spread on either side of me, and because of the fact that she doesn't wear underwear, she's grinding me with her bare womanhood. I realize that the only thing separating us from actually having sex is my thin boxer shorts. I can see a wet spot on my boxers where she's humping me, and I can feel it on my aching problem.

"You're wet." I get her back. She blushes.

_"You make those parts of me ache, and the only thing I can think about is having yours inside mine."_ She surprises me with her dirty words. I didn't know she knew about that kind of stuff.

"I feel the same." I say, lustfully.

_"Is there something wrong with us?"_ She asks innocently. I shake my head.

"Don't think that. We're perfectly fine." I reply.

_"Then why do we have to hide it from other people?"_ She questions. I furrow my brow.

"Because, other people wouldn't understand. They would try to stop it, and they might get us in trouble." I try to explain.

_"Why?"_

"They're stupid." I reply simply. She smiles, and I have to smile back. I kiss her again and tackle her down on the bed. I hunch over her on all fours and kiss her. I break the kiss and look at her. She smiles timidly at me and then I see her reaching down. She blushes bright red and then I feel her hand touching my manhood through my boxers. I feel kind of awkward, but good. I can't do much other than smile and to try and get rid of the awkward feeling by kissing her. As I kiss her, I feel her other hand start helping her first hand. I adjust so then I have one knee between her legs. She bends her knees and lifts her hips up, practically begging me to touch her.

_"Touch me…?" _She begs me. She has to tell me what she wants because I didn't understand. I take my right hand and slide it down her body as we kiss, and let it slip between her legs. Once my hand is on her vulva, she starts pulling down my boxers. My heart skips a beat when I feel my boxers sliding down. This is way farther than we've ever gone before, and in a place with a much bigger chance of getting found out. It kind of turns me on…

She pulls my boxers off enough to access my parts. She suddenly breaks the kiss and looks down so she can see.

_"Wow…"_ She sounds amazed, and then both her hands grab it. _"It's so hot."_

I laugh, and blush. Her soft skin feels amazing. I remember I'm supposed to be touching her and start moving my fingers and trying to find her clitoris. Once I find it, I rub it gently. She gently starts stroking my manhood, like if she does it too hard it'll fall off. I bring my finger up to my mouth and coat it in my saliva and then bring it back down her crotch. I push my lubricated finger into her, gently. Her bell moans start getting louder as I enter her with my finger. She takes one hand off of my manhood, and uses it to take my hand away from her crotch. She starts pulling me by my penis towards her. My heart is beating like crazy. This is it. She wants it, and she's pulling me towards her right now. There's nothing I can do to stop it, but I don't want to stop it. I want this too.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in." It's Ryan's voice. Gardevoir and I both gasp and then she's gone. I'm stunned for a second longer than I should be, and then I jump under the covers and pull my boxers up. The door opens and then Ryan walks in. He stayed the night to catch up with me and my dad.

"What? Yo…" I rub my eyes and act like I'm just waking up. Actually, I'm a bit peeved off.

"You sleep in too late. I'm headed out. You know, on my way to Fortree." He explains. He walks over and puts his hand out. I grab his hand without thinking. My hand is still a little wet from my recent Pokémon encounter.

"Haha, ew, you must've been drooling or something in your sleep." He says, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." I shrug it off and try not to let the paranoia escape through my voice. Relief washes over me as he doesn't appear to know what it is.

"It's all good, dude." He says. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm probably going to be taking a break in Fortree, so you should hurry up and get there, we can meet up again."

"Oh. Alright, sounds good." I respond.

"Yeah, okay. Well, 'til next time. Great job on your battle, and keep getting stronger. I might just want to battle you when we catch up again." He says, turning for the door. That surprises me. Why would he want to battle me?

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." I call. I decide not to ask him why he would battle me in order to get him to leave faster. He turns around again and winks at me, then he's gone. When the door shuts, the bathroom door opens and Gardevoir floats out, nervously.

_"Is he gone?"_ She asks me, with her telepathy. I nod, and sit with my legs off the bed. I start rubbing my eyes. She floats to me and sits next to me so close she's practically on top of me.

"So, you teleported?" I clarify. Her disappearing from under me was a little weird. She nods, then changes the subject.

_"That sucked."_ She says, and then smiles cutely. I smile back.

"I know. I hate that, now I'm not even in the mood anymore." I respond. She frowns.

_"You're not?"_ She asks innocently.

"No. I'm sorry. What if someone else decides to come in?" I remind her. I look in her eyes, and they look sad. I sigh, it makes me mad to get interrupted like that. We could've gone all the way.

_"I understand."_ She tells me. I give her a weak smile.

"Don't worry. We have forever to try again." I smile at her. She smiles back. "Alright. I've got to take a shower." I state, rubbing her leg.

"Hey, I love you." I kiss her forehead. Her big eyes meet mine as I pull away.

_"I love you too."_

I leave Gardevoir sitting on my bed to go find the bathroom in the gym in my boxers. On my way to looking around, I get kind of overwhelmed with emotion. It really sucked almost getting caught like that. It makes me scared. I don't want to lose her. Other people would never understand, there are laws against this kind of thing. They could take her away from me, but Gardevoir is my Pokémon. It's not like we can just break up and be done with it. She's going to be by my side forever. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. I can't let emotions get in the way of training, and our effectiveness as a team when we're battling. But, I love Gardevoir. We need to talk. I don't know what to think alone. I want her, but I don't want to lose her.

I finally find the bathroom and walk in. It's a pretty nice place. On top of being a gym, there's at least four bedrooms, and I'm guessing two bathrooms, plus one connected to the main bedroom. My parents are separated, so my mom lives in Littleroot, and my dad stays at the gym. It's a friendly separation, however. Dad visits my mom all the time, and they work out everything together that still requires cooperation. They just decided they'd be happier apart, mostly because my dad is so obsessed with Pokémon.

I start up the shower, and find a towel in one of the cabinets. I set it on the sink and adjust the water temperature until it's perfect. Right before I'm about to take off my boxers, the door opens. I almost hit the ceiling I jump so high. I turn to see who it is, and Gardevoir is shutting the door. She looks at me, her eyes big and red. She looks kind of sad.

"Gardevoir!" I whisper, loudly. She looks up at me, a little startled. I instantly soften. "What's wrong?" She looks away from me.

_"Can we really get into trouble for loving each other?"_ She heard what I was thinking.

"There are laws against it, yes." I admit, sheepishly. She looks confused.

_"But why?"_ She asks, looking troubled.

"I don't know. People don't see Pokemon as lovers. They see them as friends and co-workers and playmates. They think it's wrong to love Pokemon like we love each other." I explain, trying to help her understand. "Don't other Pokemon think like that?"

_"Some do, I guess. But I don't understand why they would... "_ She trails off. Its a fine line then, between lover and master. _"Pokemon think of their masters as the people closest to them, and while some Pokemon might not think its right to love their trainers, I do."_ She explains, looking at the floor, blushing.

"Well I love you too, I don't care what other people think or what they could do to us. We'll make it through it all." I smile, pulling her close and hugging her. She smiles at my warm embrace.

"We can't let other people know." I say, stroking her head. She nods into my chest.

_"I know. I don't like it, but I know."_ She responds.

Slowly, I bring my face down to hers. Her kiss is so warm, and welcoming. I hold her thin body close, holding her to me as I enjoy her mouth and flavor. I break the kiss, disconnecting from her warmth and she floats backwards to the door, her eyes locked on mine.

_"Get in the shower. I'll be waiting for you in our room."_ She says to me mentally. She blows me a kiss and then she's gone, out the door.

I shake my head, trying to come back to reality, and get in the shower.

After I'm done, I get out and dry myself. I look in the mirror. What does Gardevoir see in me? Why did she come up to me all those years ago? Was it my crying that attracted her? Did she feel my pain, or relate to it in some way? I shake my head again. I'll never know unless I ask.

I forgot clothes, so I start making my way to my room again when my dad comes around the corner.

"Hey there, Son! Finally up and at'em are ya?" He asks, laughing. He's fully dressed, and looks ready to go. "I thought we'd head out after getting breakfast, you know, to see your mom."

"Oh, yeah sounds good." I agree.

"How about we go to that diner down the road?" I realize that he's talking about the diner Ryan and I had problems at. I instantly shake my head.

"Nooooo way." I say, smiling.

"Oh, ok. Well, why don't you get dressed and think about it." He seems kind of put off at my instant reply. I nod and head to my room. I open the door and Gardevoir is lying on the bed on her back, looking at the ceiling. I walk over to my pack and dig out some clothes. I better do some laundry soon. I still feel a little self-conscious in front of Gardevoir, so I head to the bathroom to get dressed, but she follows me anyway. We walk in and she shuts the door while I pull on my underwear.

"So, Dad wanted to go to that diner for breakfast." I say, laughing, and breaking the silence. She smiles.

_"I hope you said 'no'"_ She teases. I laugh.

"Yeah. He said that I should decide where to go." I say, my smile fading. I have no idea where to eat.

_"Actually, maybe we should go back there. We know that the manager will let us eat there."_ She says. It's true, we already fought for our right to eat there. Maybe it would be a better idea to go back.

"Yeah… yeah." I say simply, pulling my shirt over my head. I'm fully dressed, so I grab my towel and move to go out the door. She opens the door, and then follows me out. My other Pokémon are awake by now, so I feed them breakfast. I can tell that they are starting to get suspicious of why Gardevoir isn't eating with them anymore. Since Gardevoir and I reinforced our feelings, I feel like I should prove what I said. I don't care about what others think. I sit down with them around me eating.

"Guys… I can tell that you're wondering why Gardevoir isn't eating with you guys anymore, and it's because… It's because we're together now, as a couple. I feel bad, I feel like I've been neglecting you guys, so… I just wanted to tell you, so you knew." I explain, petting Manectric. Manectric smiles at me and barks. He understands. They all do. I smile. I love my Pokémon.

Gardevoir floats over and sits with me, she's proud. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"I feel like we should tell my dad before we eat." I say, my confidence brewing. She immediately looks surprised.

_"What?"_ She asks, she lets a little bit of pure terror overwhelm my senses. I shake it off.

"Look, Gardevoir, he's going to find out eventually." I reply. Of course he is. Whether it's today, tomorrow or another four years from now. Ryan will probably find out too. I feel like we should be savoring our relationship.

"

_ "But, you said that we can't let other people know."_ Her eyes lower from mine.

"Yes, but I think that telling my dad would probably be okay. He's my dad, he's not going to try and get me into trouble." I explain.

_"I guess you're right."_ She mumbles in my head.

"...Or maybe _while_ we're eating."\

* * *

**Author's Note: So... that took a while. Sorry! I had a lot on my plate lately and storytelling wasn't as high as it should be on the list. Thank you all for your reviews. They are what pushed me into finishing up and publishing this chapter!**


End file.
